Le Piment d'Un Soir
by zouban
Summary: Bella, riche héritière, croise un jour le chemin d’Edward, fils d’un chanteur has-been… et si cette rencontre bouleversait tout ?


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre:**** Le piment d'un soir**

**Auteur(s):**** Zabou**

**Bêta: aucun**

**Disclaimer: les personnages sont TOUS la propriété de la grandissime Stéphanie MEYER !!!**

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

Bella, riche héritière, croise un jour le chemin d'Edward, fils d'un chanteur has-been… et si cette rencontre bouleversait tout ???

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, j'ai 20 ans, mon père est un grand producteur de disque et je vis dans un très grand appartement sur la 5ieme avenue... Je suis riche, populaire, j'ai pleins d'amis, j'assiste à toutes les fêtes les plus huppées de la ville. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien, j'ai toujours eu TOUT ce dont j'avais besoin. Mes parents ne m'ont jamais rien refusé. Et pourtant je ne suis pas heureuse. Il manquait quelque chose dans ma vie. Je ne savais pas quoi jusqu'à ce jour de décembre.

Comme tous les matins, avant d'aller à mon club de lecture rejoindre mes amies, je passais au café du coin pour acheter mon capuccino. Les serveurs se pressaient pour avoir « l'honneur » de servir la fille du célèbre Charlie SWAN ! Mais aujourd'hui cela ne se passa pas comme d'habitude. Il y avait étrangement beaucoup de monde dans mon café, tous les serveurs étaient occupés, je dus donc attendre mon tour comme le commun des mortels. C'était une première pour moi. Habituellement, mon gobelet m'attendait à 10h précise, avec un beignet aux pommes sortant du four et toujours offert par la maison. Je pris donc ma place dans la file et attendit mon tour.

Lorsque la dame devant moi se décida enfin à prendre son café « allongé » je m'avançais d'un pas en souriant. Le serveur me regarda intensément, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de moi. Je fus surprise en le regardant. D'une part je ne le connaissais pas, d'autre part LUI semblait ne pas savoir ce que je prenais.

_Je vous sers quoi madame ?_ me dit-il avec une douce voix de ténor.

_Je prendrais comme d'habitude je vous pris._ Lui répondis-je aussi poliment que possible.

Il me regarda avec encore plus d'insistance. A croire qu'il ignorait également quelles étaient mes habitudes.

_Un capuccino avec un beignet aux pommes._ Dis-je en commençant sérieusement à perdre patience.

Alors qu'il s'affairait derrière son comptoir pour me préparer ma commande, je le regardai attentivement. Il était très bel homme. Dans les 1m80 peut être un peu moins. Ses cheveux d'un blond cuivré avaient quelques reflets roux et étaient désordonnés sur sa tête. J'ignorais si c'était un effet de style ou s'il était vraiment décoiffé, amis cela rajoutait du charme à cet homme.

Quand il se retourna pour me donner mon gobelet, je découvris pour la première fois ses yeux. Un vert émeraudes, profonds. On pouvait lire dans son regard un coté réservé mais pourtant une lueur d'espièglerie. Je restais ainsi plusieurs longues secondes à l'observer. Cela me paraissait durer une éternité quand il prit la parole.

_Cela fera 5 dollars s'il vous plait._

J'avais complètement oublié où je me trouvais, trop absorbée par ces yeux… je lui donnais un billet de 10 et partis sans même récupérer la monnaie.

En chemin je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à cet homme. A son regard, ses cheveux. Aussitôt des images de lui et moi dans ma chambre m'apparurent. Je fus surprise de penser à ce genre de choses vis-à-vis d'un parfait inconnu, et qui plus est, d'un serveur…

J'arrivais enfin chez Alice, ma meilleure amie et demi-sœur de mon petit ami, Mike. Nous étions ensemble depuis le collège. Notre couple était plus une habitude que de l'amour véritable. Nous avions beaucoup d'affections l'un pour l'autre, mais l'amour était partit depuis bien longtemps. J'attendais son retour de vacances pour avoir LA discussion qui mettrait un terme à notre relation. Alice m'avait beaucoup aidé et encouragé à prendre cette décision. Je me retrouvais donc dans son grand salon, attendant toutes les convives qui viendrait discuter allègrement du dernier roman sortis. En réalité, c'était surtout une réunion de ragotage où s'échangeraient les derniers potins du beau monde.

Ce jour là ne fit pas exception. Toutes les filles présentent parlaient sans cesse du jeune fils de Carlisle. J'ignorais qui était ce fameux Carlisle. Je me risquais donc à poser la question.

_Au risque de paraitre imbécile, pourriez-vous me dire de qui nous parlons là ?_ osais-je enfin.

_Voyons Bella, Carlisle !!! le chanteur des années 80. __« Love me through the night »_ fredonna Jessica.

Je n'aimais pas beaucoup cette fille. Elle était arrivée il y a tout juste 1 an et nos mères à Alice et moi nous avaient obligées à la noter parmi les membres de notre club.

_Non désolée,_ répondis-je froidement, _je ne vois pas…_

Ce fut Alice qui vint à mon secours.

_Carlisle est un chanteur très connu en son temps. Il vient de revenir en ville après le décès de sa femme cet été. Il a un fils qui doit avoir notre âge, mais personne ne sait ni de quoi il à l'air, ni comment il s'appelle. Tout ce que nous savons de lui c'est qu'il vient de s'installer près de Brooklyn. Rien de plus. _

Sur ce, les potins reprirent de plus belle. Vers 13h, alors que tout le monde partait, Alice me proposa de passer l'après midi à faire du shopping avec elle. Flâner de boutiques en boutiques était plus une torture pour moi qu'un amusement, mais je ne voulais pas renter chez moi. Mon grand appartement était toujours trop vide selon moi, mes parents s'absentant souvent pour de longs voyages.

Nous partîmes donc à travers la ville entrant dans chaque boutique et ne ressortant qu'après avoir tout mis sans dessus dessous. Je suivais plus que je ne participais mais Alice s'amusait comme une folle. Je rentrais finalement chez moi vers 18h, laissant Alice passer une soirée avec son petit copain du moment.

Notre cuisinière n'était pas là, aujourd'hui étant son jour de repos. Je pris donc commande auprès du traiteur du coin de ma rue et alla me poster devant la télévision en attendant mon repas.

30 minutes après, la sonnette retentit. J'allais ouvrir lorsque je le vis. Le jeune serveur de ce matin…

Il s'était changé et portait à présent l'uniforme du traiteur. Je lui ouvris et l'invita à poser le tout dans la cuisine. Cette commande allait changer ma vie, mais ça je ne le savais pas encore. Alors qu'il sortait ma commande et la plaçait dans les plats il me sourit.

_Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin,_ me dit-il enfin._ J'ignorais qui vous étiez et mon patron m'a bien réprimandé pour vous avoir fait attendre. Je promets que cela n'arrivera plus._

J'étais sous le choc. Il venait de s'excuser pour quelque chose dont il n'était absolument pas responsable. Je ne sais ce qui se passa à ce moment mais je fis quelque chose dont jamais je ne me serais crue capable.

_Je vous en pris,_ commençais-je. _Il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser. Vous êtes nouveau et je peux attendre 10 minutes. Cela ne me tuera pas. Je vous propose quelque chose pour vous faire pardonner,_ continuais-je.

Il me regardait visiblement surpris. Je continuais donc sur ma lancée.

_Je crois avoir eu les yeux plus gros que le ventre en passant commande, donc si vous le souhaitez, je suis seule à diner ce soir, alors restez et nous partagerons…_

Il semblait tout aussi étonné que moi de ma proposition mais l'accepta sans hésiter. Nous nous mimes donc à table et commencions à diner. Il me parlait de lui, de sa famille. Il s'appelait Edward, il était fils unique et venait de revenir en ville après l'accident qu'avait subit sa mère. Il vivait seul avec son père depuis le décès de cette dernière. Pas une seule fois je ne fis le rapprochement avec ce fils de chanteur dont m'avaient parlé mes amies du club. Je passais une agréable soirée en sa compagnie.

Je ne sais ce qui se passait mais je pouvais être moi-même avec lui. Alors que le diner était fini, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon afin de nous installer confortablement sur le divan. C'est là que tout dérapa.

Il était assis à mes cotés, son regard planté dans le mien. Je sentais des déchardes dans tout mon corps lorsqu'il me regardait ainsi. Par mégarde il me frôla le bras et cela suffit à m'enflammer. Je me jetais sur ses lèvres, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il ne réagit pas au début mais céda petit à petit. Il m'embrassa alors doucement, comme pour évaluer ses capacités. Puis son baiser se fit plus ardent pour plus tard se transformer en passion dévorante.

Nous étions toujours sur mon divan, assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Entre deux baisers, j'osais cependant.

_Montons !_ lui dis-je entre ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas mais me pris par le bras pour me tirer vers les escaliers. Je le guidais vers ma chambre. Sitôt la porte de celle-ci refermée, il me plaqua contre le mur. Ses mains parcouraient à présent mon corps. Je laissais les miennes se promener dans son dos. La fermeté de ses muscles me laissait imaginer de longues heures de musculation. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient que pour nous permettre de reprendre notre respiration. Nos mains allaient et venait sur nos corps. Il passa soudain une de ses mains sous mon chemisier, l'autre restant collée contre mes reins. De ses doigts, il frôlait mon ventre, me procurant par la même des milliers de fourmillements. Je n'en pouvais plus, je me collais à lui afin de lui montrer que je voulais plus encore. Je le poussais en même temps vers mon lit afin de nous allonger dessus. Tout en faisant ça, je laissais tomber ses vêtements un à un. Sa chemise ne me résista pas longtemps et il nous fallu à peine 4 pas pour nous retrouver chacun en sous vetements.

Je pouvais sentir sa virilité dressée de désir, tandis que mon intimité devenait humide. Je l'allongeais sur le dos afin de lui prodiguer de nombreuses caresses. Je n'avais jamais osé accomplir de telles choses avec Mike, mais avec lui, cela semblait différent. Je ne voulais pas être la Bella que tous les tabloïds connaissaient. Je voulais être une simple fille de 20 ans qui s'amusait avec un homme.

Je m'assis donc sur lui, mes mains parcourant son abdomen, en partant des épaules pour redescendre jusqu'à son nombril. Il me caressait toujours en me regardant faire. Puis je commençais à l'embrasser d'abord dans le cou, puis les épaules. Ma bouche suivait de près le trajet qu'avaient fait mes mains juste avant. Lorsque j'arrivais au niveau de son nombril, je le lui léchais. Il poussa un léger gémissement pendant que je continuais à lécher son ventre. Puis sans m'arrêter de le caresser, ma langue descendit plus bas, suivant le rebord de son boxer qui devenait de plus en plus serrer à mesure que je descendais. Je laissais donc ma langue aller légèrement sous le rebord de ce dernier. Il m'agrippait les cheveux et prononçait mon nom d'une voix si suave et pleine de désir que cela m'excita d'avantage. Avant même que je puisse comprendre ce qui se passa, il me prit et inter changea nos places.

Il commença à me prodiguer les mêmes douceurs que ce que je lui avais fait quelques secondes auparavant. Il commença par m'embrasser le cou, puis la nuque, puis les épaules. Ses mains caressaient mon ventre et remontaient à l'inverse de sa bouche qui embrassait mon torse et descendait. Il s'attarda sur mes seins, caressant l'un pendant qu'il léchait l'autre ou le mordillait selon son choix. Il descendit encore et arriva bientôt au dernier morceau de tissu qui nous bloquait le plaisir suprême.

Il passa sa main dans mon boxer, allant titiller de ses doigts mon clitoris tout gonflé de plaisir, de mon coté, j'avais déjà ma main dans le sien à masser ses fesses fermes. Je la laissais glisser pour prendre à pleine mains son membre tout durcis. En un regard vers moi il me dit tout ce qu'il voulait. Je compris vite et ni une, ni deux, nous avions l'un comme l'autre enlevé notre boxer. Nous étions à présent entièrement nu l'un sur l'autre. Il commença alors à me lécher. Je ne pu retenir des râles de plaisir lorsque sa langue entra en moi. Il suçait plus qu'il ne léchait et cela me procurait plus de plaisir que je n'en avais jamais eu avec Mike. Tout en continuant à sucer mon intimité, il fit entré 1 doigt en moi, me faisant me cambrer aussitôt sous cette sensation. Puis un second doigt vint rejoindre le premier et enfin un troisième. Il faisait des vas et viens avec ses mains, léchant mon bouton de plaisir en même temps et me procurant rapidement un orgasme comme jamais je n'en avais eu.

Je décidais donc de prendre ma revanche. Je le tournais sur le dos afin de m'occuper de lui à mon tour. Je descendais ma langue le long de son torse, m'attardant sur son nombril. Puis je pris son sexe durcis entre mes lèvres et commença à lécher de tout son long. J'en fis le tour de ma bouche, léchant son membre et titillant son gland de ma langue. Je commençais ainsi des mouvements de haut en bas avec ma tête, renforçant l'effet par mes mains serrées autour. Il arriva très vite à son paroxysme et jouit dans ma bouche. Comme il l'avait fait avec moi, je ne le lâchai pas du regard pendant tout le temps de la manœuvre.

Puis une fois tous les deux rassasié nous nous allongeâmes l'un à coté de l'autre. Très vite, les regards qu'il me lançait me donnèrent à nouveaux envie de lui. Je m'allongeais donc sur lui et recommença mes embrassades. Cette fois ci, nous ne primes pas le temps pour des préliminaires. Très vite il enfourna son membre en moi et commença des mouvements de bassin enfonçant encore plus ce dernier en moi. Je criais plus fort à mesure que ses coups de reins s'intensifiaient et très vite nous atteignîmes le nirvana ensemble, dans un ultime gémissement commun. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques minutes, reprenant notre souffle. Puis il se retira doucement de moi me procurant par la même de nouvelles sensations.

Très vite je m'endormis dans ses bras, bercée par ses caresses dans mon dos. A mon réveil, le lendemain matin, je trouvais un mot sur l'oreiller encore tout parfumé de son odeur. Sur un morceau de papier était écris 3 petits mots. « _**Merci pour tout**_ ». Pas de signatures, pas de numéros, juste ces 3 mots et ce sentiment étrange en moi, comme un vide dans mon cœur. J'espérais le revoir, apprendre à le connaitre d'avantage. Mais tout ce que je savais de lui, c'est qu'il faisait des petits boulots par ci par là et qu'il vivait dans Brooklyn.

Pour me remonter le moral après la perte de mon doux amant, j'allais retrouver une Alice encore toute frétillante de sa soirée de la veille. Elle m'expliqua en long, en large et en travers, à quel point son chéri, Jasper je crois, était l'homme parfait. Elle était sure que cette relation serait la bonne et qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire à cette idée sachant qu'elle avait pensé la même chose de ses 3 derniers amoureux. De mon coté, je gardais sous silence ma soirée, elle n'aurait pas compris mon geste et je ne voulais pas la choquer par mon attitude lubrique.

Apres avoir passé quelques heures en sa compagnie, je décidais de sortir me promener. Il faisait doux dehors pour un mois de décembre. Je remontais alors mon col de manteau et trainais dans la ville. Je revivais chaque seconde de mon incroyable soirée. Je ressentais encore les caresses d'Edward sur moi, ses lèvres sur ma peau. En pensant à lui je pouvais avoir son gout dans ma bouche. Son odeur flottait tout autour de moi. Je ne pouvais retenir mon cœur qui semblait vouloir sortir de mon torse. A chaque fois que je croisais un homme ayant une silhouette proche de celle de mon amant, je me retournais afin d'être sure que je ne l'avais pas croisé.

Au coin d'une rue, mon regard fut attiré par une vitrine. On pouvait y voir une affiche promotionnelle sur le dernier magazine people qui sortait aujourd'hui. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise d'y découvrir le visage de mon amant d'un soir. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que je faisais, j'entrais dans le magasin et j'achetais un exemplaire de ce journal. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de lire ce genre de papiers, mais la curiosité me poussait à lire tout d'une traite. Ainsi donc, mon doux amant était le fils d'un célèbre chanteur des années 80. Me revint en mémoire la discussion de la veille avec Jessica lors de mon club de lecture. Mon beau serveur était donc ce fils que tout le monde voulait connaitre. Mais la surprise ne fut pas dans ces quelques mots, mais dans la photo qui les accompagnait. Il était écrit que Edward CULLEN, fils du célèbre chanteur Carlisle CULLEN était venu en ville pour les vacances de noël, avant de repartir pour l'Europe où l'attendait sa fiancée, la belle Tanya. Leur mariage aurait lieux à l'été prochain dans la propriété de cette dernière près de Paris.

Lorsque je lu ceci, ce fut comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Mon bel amant était fiancé, il allait partir auprès de sa dulcinée et moi je resterais là, seule à New-York… Peut-être nos routes se recroiseront-elles un jour mais si c'était le cas, il serait marié alors et je ne pourrais donc plus agir de la même manière avec lui. C'est cependant avec cet espoir que tous les matins je me rendais dans ce café, espérant le revoir une dernière fois avant son départ. Mais jamais je ne le revis. Il resterait l'homme que j'avais aimé le temps d'une nuit et qui hanterait toutes les suivantes jusqu'à ma fin…

FIN


End file.
